Attacking
Planning a successful attack depends on many factors and there are no hard n fast rules for selecting a target and you should carefully investigate your options looking for a suitable victim. Regional Map Firstly go into Regional map view and look for what bases are close to you. The nearer the building not in an enemies zone the fewer Command Points it will cost you. You should look at bases withing +/- 3 of your current level for easy battles. You can go higher but be prepared for multiple attacks costing double the Command Points and huge Repair costs. If you notice a Crate icon near by it means the base contains a building with a bonus crate that, if destroyed will give you a crate of resources. Attack View Once you select a base to attack you get this sort of view with your attack force arranged at the bottom, above the enemies defense and the location of the most important buildings to destroy at the top. To arrange your attack force click the Offense button (bottom left) and move your forces according to their strengths: so enemy tanks don't mow down your Guardians and your aircraft run directly into anti-aircraft fire. Knowing how the battlefield works will save you a lot in Repair costs and Command Points. Anti Units and Attraction. You should know that units that are "Anti" a particular unit will be attracted to their specific enemy so as there is a group of anti aircraft units down the left of the map if you field no aircraft and attack down the right you wont have to deal with them at all as they stay where they are. Likewise you can field your aircraft last to stop them gumming up your first 2 waves and then using those fast air units to zip to the end without the enemy being able to get over to them. Walls and Wire. Walls and wire are really helpful as well as a royal pain. Walking infantry and light vehicles over wire slows and damages them. Walls will stall units until they are downed often leaving the units powerless to relatiate until the wall is cleared (Firehawks work well for this). On the other hand if a wire or wall is on the same row as a tank that tank will not be able to pass the wall and effectively cripples it's range so long as you dont destry the wall. Anti Unit Blocking You can take this further and combine both principals. If say there is a tank to the left with an anti-air in the middle of the same row if you dont field air units to the right nor destry that anti-air unit the tank will be stuck and have limited range to hit you. So sometimes not fielding a unit is as important as those you do. Enemy Base View Clicking the up arrow on the bottom right moves you up to the enemies base to see it's layout. Note the location of buildings between you and your target. Typically you will want to hit the Construction Yard (as defeating it automatically wipes out the rest of the base) and or the Defence Facility (bringing this down means if you have to attack again the enemy wont be able to repair any damage you did). The Defense HQ will house the Crate (if you saw one on the map) and taking it out will reward you the crate bonus. Winning The attack ends when either you destroy the Construction Yard, time runs out or your forces are destroyed/spent. Easy bases you should aim to wipe out in one move and gain the full resources by taking out the Construction Yard and accepting a decent reward Harder bases you should still aim to take out yard but if its not reachable you should aim to take out the Defense Facility so your second, third, etc. attack will face a much weakened enemy that cannot regenerate. For every attack you make you spend the same amount of Command Points again, so it makes sense to flatten the base as quickly as possible and only attack hard bases multipletimes that are close to you physically. Don't forget the longer you take to defeat an enemy the larger repair costs but the rewards should be that much higher. Category:Combat